The End
by IronSpockMaster
Summary: Jack Harkness drabbles. I'll get some Jack/Ianto ones up soon : I do not own Doctor Who. Neither do I own Torchwood. I sure would like to own Jack Harkness though ;
1. Chapter 1

**The End**

* * *

**A sad note to start on, but it had to be done.**

It had been too long. Really too long. But he was gone now. It was over. Death seemed... different to what he had expected. He had spent so long waiting for it that he had begun to fear it. It was nice not to have to worry, though. Not to have to race around, saving the world. He had been to a hell of a lot of places. From present day back to world war two and forward to the end of the universe itself. From Cardiff to New Earth. But now he, the Face of Boe, had passed away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost Captain**

* * *

He feels so alone, wandering the universe, drinking his sorrows away.

Oh, for sure, he has Alonzo. But what is he, compared to his lost love? Just a body to share the bed. Just… physical, and nothing more.

He treks through space, searching, searching. He knows his love is gone, and he knows he should move on. He is immortal and everyone else will die.

But he is not used to it yet. Maybe he never will be. Maybe he will roam the universe forever, now that Torchwood has ended.

But sometimes he wishes the 456 had killed him too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Not Just The Coffee Boy**

* * *

In the office, puzzling over a particularly hard case. Not sure it whether it even involves Torchwood. Lost in the moment, pacing up and down. A headache building, strengthening.

A knock on the door and:

"Coffee, Sir?"

A grin; he always gets the timing spot on.

The coffee is spot on as well. Only Ianto makes it just how he likes it.

Because Ianto is more than just the coffee boy. Ianto is special.

Jack knows that Ianto means the most to him and, for once, Jack is afraid.

Jack is afraid for the day when he will lose him.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Love With The New Kid**

* * *

Ok, so maybe I didn't hire him because I needed new staff. Maybe I didn't hire him for his coffee making skills (although they _are _excellent). Maybe I didn't hire him for any of the reasons I ever said or will say.

Maybe I hired him because I loved him.

I never used to believe in love at first sight. But then I saw Ianto, and, just like that, I fell in love.

I never thought something this amazing, something this good, could happen to me.

I thought that I was unlovable.

Luckily, Ianto didn't have quite the same view.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Day I Met The Doctor**

* * *

I was still a time agent. I was still free to roam wherever I liked. I was a little bit like him.

World War Two, the middle of an air raid. The best time to make new friends.

Of course, I was in awe of him, with his leather jacket and pretty lady friend. He was ultimate cool.

Not that I was uncool. No siree. I was Captain Jack and right in my element. Aliens, zombies and bombs? Bring it on!

But if he'd looked at me in the same way he'd looked at Rose, I would have been happier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Stubborn Mortal Fool**

* * *

"I'm going to talk to the 456," Jack said to the rest of his team.

"I'm coming too."

"You can't."

"I can, Jack. I'm a part of Torchwood too. I'm not just the coffee boy anymore."

"It might be dangerous."

"So you're allowed to throw yourself into danger but I'm not?"

"No. You're not."

"That, Jack, is so unjust-"

"I'll survive, Ianto. I will survive anything that alien throws at me. You won't."

"I don't care, Jack. I don't care because I love you."

"I can't lose you..."

"I promise it will be ok."

After that, he couldn't really refuse.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's A Date**

* * *

Ianto read the slip of paper which had been left with the coffee mugs. The note on it was written in Jack's scrawly handwriting.

The handwriting that made Ianto's heart beat just that little bit faster.

It was just a casual note. A 'would you come out for a pint' note.

But if it was just casual, wouldn't the whole team have been invited? And if it was just casual, wouldn't he have said it in person?

Because Jack wasn't shy. Jack was never shy.

So, he thought, it couldn't be just casual.

And Ianto's heart beat a little faster.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bar**

* * *

He entered cautiously.

This behaviour wasn't like him.

His eyes scanned the busy bar.

He was quiet, but not shy.

He spotted the man he was looking for in the corner, alone.

He was never shy.

He walked over, slowly, carefully.

Would he look up? Or would Ianto have to make his presence known?

The man was nursing a pint.

Why was Ianto scared?

He tapped the man on the shoulder, hoping, praying that his assumptions were correct.

He coughed.

The man turned around.

"Ianto," said Jack, his voice husky. "Glad you could make it."

Ianto smiled.

They were alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Angst**

* * *

He sat in the Torchwood cells. He felt alone and afraid.

He felt like the kid he had been once.

He was no prisoner. He had chosen this spot for his moping. He had chosen this spot because he knew it would make him feel alone.

He didn't know what he would do. He didn't know how he would cope. What he had done in the last five days was worse than anything he had done in his entire life.

He was a terrible grandfather and a terrible lover.

He was the cause of their deaths, and it haunted him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A Chance Meeting**

* * *

He was walking along the streets of some random US city he hadn't even bothered to learn the name of. It was nothing like Cardiff, but it was where he had set up Torchwood America. It was his new home.

He wasn't lost, exactly. He just wasn't quite sure of where he was, or quite how to get back.

He stopped to try and work out where he was, and that was when the man bumped into him.

The man hurried past him without saying a word, but Jack could not move. The man had looked so much like Ianto.


	11. Chapter 11

**Roses**

"Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, and this drabble's for you." Ianto looked down at the small, singing robot at his feet. It wasn't a great piece of technology. For one thing, it couldn't hold a tune.  
"What?" he said, bemused. The lights on the robot's metal casing flickered. Ianto guessed that it was some form of alien technology, although he'd never seen it before. The lights flickered green and it had obviously found the program it had been looking for.  
"Blame him," it said. Ianto looked up.  
"I'm sick of these drabbles, aren't you?" Jack said.


	12. Chapter 12

**He Is Captain Jack**

* * *

Crash! Bang! Disaster at every turn. This way and that way, always changing, never ending. Jack. He looks the same, with that same grin and a childlike approach to life that he'll never lose. But something inside of him loves it; the danger and excitement. That's such a change from his young self, before that eternity stuff.

Because he is Jack. Captain Jack. Captain jack Harkness who never settles down. Who would do anything, really, anything, if he had to. And he has proved that in the past and he will prove it in the future.

He is Captain Jack.


End file.
